


Cheesy Hallmark Christmas Movie

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: it was very fun writing it, thank you sammy for this prompt, this is very cute and fluffy i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Elmer stops Spot and walks with him as they walk back to their separate apartments. Also it's winter. Spot doesn't own any winter coats. Elmer is very cute very bundled up for the cold.This was a prompt that came from my dear friend Sam!!!





	Cheesy Hallmark Christmas Movie

God Spot was cold. It was freezing outside. Granted, it was winter. In New York. It made sense that he was freezing. He just wanted to get back to his apartment. It was small and shitty, but it at least had heat. He was still on campus though, and his apartment was far when on foot. Well, there was nothing he could do about it, he'd just have to brave the cold and walk the long distance to his apartment. He guessed it'd be worth it when he got there, if he made it without freezing to death. He really needed to invest in a warmer coat, and maybe some gloves. That sort of took away from his tough demeanor though, and he didn't know how he felt about that.

Suddenly, Spot heard heavy footsteps coming behind him. He stiffened, getting ready to defend himself if he needed to… until he heard the voice attached to the steps. “Spot! Hey, Spot! Wait up!” Elmer yelled, trying to catch up to Spot without running too fast. He wanted to avoid slipping on the ice. He had almost made it now that Spot had stopped, but then he slipped and started sliding towards him. Spot's eyes widened as he slid towards him quickly. When Elmer impacted, he landed straight into Spot's chest and Spot grabbed onto his arms to keep the both of them steady so they didn't fall.

Elmer looked at him with a nervous smile. “Thanks, Spot.” He said. Suddenly, Spot was thankful for the drop in temperature, as he could blame the sudden rush of color flooding his cheeks on the cold.

Spot laughed a little nervously and let go of Elmer so he could get his bearings. “Uh… no problem. What were you calling me for?”

Elmer's face grew into a bright smile, and Spot was sure it prettier than the first fall of snow in the winter. _Why was he suddenly turning into a poet? What was this boy doing to him?_ “I was hoping I could walk with you! My apartment is close to yours, and I don't know… I thought it'd be nice to not have to walk alone.” His smile dropped to a more sheepish one, but Spot still thought it was the cutest thing. Elmer shrugged slightly.

Spot let a small smile cross his own face. “Oh, yeah, sure El. It's not like you had to ask. Your company is always welcome.” Spot's cheeks flared, but he was hoping he could still blame it on the cold. Speaking of, Elmer looked like he wasn't cold at all. He was wearing a very warm looking coat, gloves, and a scarf. The scarf was wrapped neatly around his neck, the two ends resting in front. He looked absolutely adorable all bundled up and Spot suddenly really wanted to kiss him. _No. Stop that. You can't._

Elmer beamed in response to Spot's words, and he started striding along with him. “So, what's up with you? You look cold. That's a very thin coat, isn't it?”

Spot chuckled a little. He was cold, very cold, but he wasn't going to tell Elmer that. “Don't worry El, I'm fine.”

Elmer pursed his lips a little. “Sorry, I get it from my mama. I'm a worrier.”

“I know, El,” Spot said, “but I'm fine, really.” Elmer nodded. They stayed silent for a little while, just sitting in each other's company as they walked to their apartments. It was a comfortable silence. Spot had been friends with Elmer for a few years now. He met him through Race, actually. They started talking and became friends in their junior year of high school, and they were happy that they happened to be going to the same college too, as was Race and Albert. Spot was still waiting for those idiots to start dating. They both clearly liked each other, they just needed to talk it out. Though, that might have been a little hypocritical of Spot, as Race had been telling him the same thing about him and Elmer. Spot did not intend to tell Elmer his feelings though, Spot didn't do feelings, he didn't like them. Sure, it was Elmer and he'd known him for years, but that was part of the problem.

Suddenly, a hand was being waved in front of his face. He blinked a little, getting pulled out of his thoughts. He saw Elmer walking beside him, now giggling after pulling his hand away. “You were all zoned out, didn't hear a word I was saying. What were you thinking about?”

Spot hesitated. He was thinking about Elmer, and his feelings for said boy, that's what he was thinking about. He couldn't tell Elmer that, of course. “Sorry I wasn't listening, I wasn't really thinking of anything. What were you saying before?”

Elmer huffed. “I was asking what plans you had for the holidays. All of my siblings are visiting at my parents’ during all of their winter breaks or taking off work to visit. I'm excited to see them all again, you know?”

Spot smiled. He liked hearing Elmer talk about his family, you could tell he really cared about all of them. “Uh, yeah, I'm just heading home. Just gonna spend some time with my ma, gram, aunts and uncles, and some of my younger cousins. If I didn't go, I probably wouldn't live to see next year.”

Elmer chuckled. He'd met some of Spot's family before. Many times, even. So he knew that Spot probably wasn't really kidding. “I don't doubt it. But hey! That means we won't be too far from each other during the break!” Elmer gave Spot a big smile and Spot screamed internally.

He gave him a grin back. “You're right, we won't be too far if we're both just going home.” Spot realized they were about to be at Elmer's apartment building. Spot's was still a little farther. He hadn't noticed just how fast time was going by while he was walking with Elmer. He didn't even remember being that cold either. Maybe Elmer just made the cold more bearable. He didn't want to just drop Elmer off and have to keep walking the rest of the way back alone, though. He guessed he didn't really have a choice.

They reached the front of the apartment building, and Spot was going to start to walk away to start heading back to his own apartment, but Elmer stopped him. He bit his lip, and he looked like he was psyching himself up for something. “Listen, Spot, this whole walk was like a scene from a cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie, so are you going to kiss me or not?” He looked nervous, but determined and set in place with the words he had just said.

Spot was shocked for a moment, not quite sure how to respond, before he grabbed the ends of the scarf dangling in front of Elmer and pulled him into a kiss. Elmer quickly wrapped his arms behind Spot's neck, and Spot's hands moved to rest on Elmer's hips. Spot definitely couldn't feel the cold now. They pulled apart and Spot sighed. “Well that definitely was unexpected.”

Elmer laughed. “I guess I just had a burst of confidence, and I'm glad I did. God, I've been wanting to do that since senior year.”

Spot smiled at him. “Me too.” He frowned. “Though now I'm gonna have to get going so I can get to my apartment.”

Elmer frowned too, but then his face lit up with an idea and he smirked. “Or… you could come up to my apartment with me. It's nice and warm, and, well, we're already here.”

Spot raised his eyebrows at Elmer. “Well, why not? Though, I hope you don't invite all the guys up to your apartment.”

Elmer laughed as he pushed open the door to step into his apartment complex. “Only the cute ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr @bentylershook, and you can send me prompts there if you'd like!


End file.
